Long Term Evolution (LTE) R11 and earlier may support multi-point connections with Remote Radio Heads (RRH) based architectures. However, such systems utilized a centralized scheduler on the same or different uplink (UL) and/or downlink (DL) frequencies. Since the scheduling of the different transmissions were scheduled in a coordinated fashion, conflicts between scheduling orders received from different transmission/reception points were generally not of great concern.
The operation of a wireless transmit/receive unit (WTRU) in a network in which the scheduling functionality for the downlink and/or the uplink transmissions is distributed in more than one physical location and/or node may present some challenges. For example, some characteristics of a signal to be transmitted by a WTRU may depend on scheduling decisions that are made independently in each node. Without tight coordination among nodes (e.g., which may be unavailable if the backhaul link between the nodes is associated with a relatively high latency) certain signals may not be properly transmitted at the WTRU side, and signals received at the network side may not be properly decoded.